batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pit
"The Pit" is the eighth episode of the third season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 27, 2015. Synopsis Romero confronts Norma about newly learned information; Caleb and Dylan take a risky job. Summary The following morning, Dylan finds Norma awake in her bed. She tells him how much she enjoyed the previous night and he tells her that he is going back up to the farm for a few days. Norma goes into wake Norman up but Norman acts coolly with her since she invited Caleb to dine with them. They then hear a noise outside and see workmen out the front of the motel digging a large hole. When Norma questions a workman, she's told that Bob Paris signed off on a swimming pool so Norma has got her side of the deal granted. Meanwhile, Bob abducts and tortures James to get information about Norma. Romero calls to the car salesroom to get Norma's car back and when he drives it back to the motel, Norma is delighted with it and kisses him on the cheek. However, Romero notices the size of the pool and feels that something isn't right. While making their way over the border, Dylan and Caleb stop at a gas station and Dylan phones Emma to see if she's okay, jokingly asking if she's cured, before telling her that he will be out of contact for a few days. Emma heads up to the farm with some flowers and cupcakes for Dylan, encountering Gunner. She tells him that her health has deteriorated and that she's not looking for a romantic relationship. Romero calls to see Bob and expresses his concerns about the pool. Bob reveals some information he has learned about Norma and Norman and when Romero confronts her about it she tells him Norman's father died in a car accident. Not believing her, he ends their friendship and walks away. Dylan and Caleb arrived at a pre-arranged meeting point and Dylan asks Caleb why there's a warrant out for his arrest. Caleb reveals that he did a job with some other men and things did not go according to plan. Caleb finds a cellphone in a phone booth and answers it. The person on the other end wonders why Chick isn't doing the task and tells Caleb and Dylan where to meet. However, when they arrive they discover the whole thing was a setup to kill Chick. They engage in a shootout which leaves several men dead. James leaves town, but not before telling Norma everything that he told Bob. He tells her never to contact him again. Finding Norman in the basement, she reveals that she told James the truth about how Sam died, and they argue. Experiencing another blackout, Norman chases after his dog Juno who has escaped the house. He then discovers Bradley has returned to town. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Joshua Leonard as James Finnegan * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Peter Stebbings as Bob's Employee * Keenan Tracey as Gunner Also Starring * Uma Jama as Bob's Assistant * Dan Zukovic as Harry * Shaun Omaid as Pierre * Jason Edward Coleman as Worker Notes * This episode was watched by 1.76 million viewers * Previously titled "Taxidermy" before changing to "The Pit" * When Norma says to Norman "You are gonna kill me" this foreshadows what actually happens in Season 4's penultimate episode Music Videos File:Bates Motel 3x08 "The Pit" Promo File:Bates Motel Emma Tells Norman They Can't Date (S3, E8) Bates Motel Inside the Episode The Pit (S3, E8) Gallery File:ThePit1.jpg ThePit2.jpg ThePit3.jpg ThePit4.jpg ThePit5.jpg ThePit6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes